


Prussia, Germany and the Tentacles

by LyckyDycky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Forced, Forced Ejaculation, I have no idea how i typed this, I like that, I need a better title, I thinking I suck at tagging yup..., Incest, M/M, Mpreg, No Beta, Other, Possible Mpreg, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tentacles, Thank You!, Wurst, Yaoi, You dirty people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyckyDycky/pseuds/LyckyDycky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an innocent walk in the park with his dog when Gilbert found a plant he wishes he never saw. Nothing could pleasure him the same anymore… Unless it's a certain German. WARNING TENTACLES</p><p>The 3rd (and last) chapter (still in typing) has Mpreg (Prussia), you don't need to read the last chapter if it isn't your cup of tea.</p><p>(I can't believe it's so popular! ..well to me it is! Almost 10000 views more than I ever expected! Thank You so much!)</p><p>Tumblr- wuedtion.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prussia and the Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wurst mein Liebe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wurst+mein+Liebe).



Gilbert was only doing his usual routine, walking the dogs around the park. But one of the dogs ran off into the woods, making Gilbert run after him. After hours of searching he finally found the dog, barking at a strange looking plant. He walked closer to the dog petting him. “What’s wrong Fritz?” He asked him, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

Then suddenly the plant rose to life, finally showing its true form. Fritz, the dog, barked at it until one of the vines slapped it away. “FRITZ!” Gilbert turned around. He was going to run to his dog to check if he was okay until the Vines -tentacles, wrapped around his arms and legs. “W’-WAS?”

“What is this?” The Prussian tried to move his arms but alas the thick tentacles was much stronger than him. He attempted again to walk away but the grip only tightened. He growled, not liking with newfound position. It lifted him up in the air, making him drop his cell phone -which it crushed within seconds, and wallet. 

Without warning, one of the tentacles aimed at his light blue sweatshirt and t-shirt and grabbed the ends of it. It pulled it off his head, and only for a moment Gilbert’s arms were free but was back to being stuck once the tentacles wrapped its slimy vines around his wrists over his head. 

The smaller tentacles softly rubbed his nipples, and another wrapped around his chest a few times before finally getting to its destination -the other nipple. Gilbert gasped, feeling the cold slimy tentacle touching his sensitive nipples. It slowly wrapped around one nipple and gave it a slight squeeze while the other sucked on it as if it was waiting for milk.

He moaned softly. He quickly bit his lower lip from letting anymore moans escape his mouth. Another tentacle probed his cheek and moved all around his pale face. “Ew..” He whimpered, not liking the cold slime on his face. It kept moving all over his face as the other tentacles around his nipples kept going on with the sucking and lick like motions. 

“MMPFT?” His eyes widened. The tentacle that was going all over his face forced itself into his mouth. “Gpft opft!” He tried to scream. Gilbert flared, trying to move his mouth away from the tentacle but it only went deeper into his mouth. 

It released something strange into his throat. It wasn’t thick like semen but a cool watery substance that had a strangely sweet taste. He tried to throw it up but the tentacle forced him to swallow it all up. It slowly backed away, Gilbert thought it was done but it almost painfully thrusted back deep into his mouth. 

As Gilbert was getting forcefully fucked in his mouth, a few other tentacles moved close to his pants and unbuckled it, making his pants drop down to the grass. It ripped his boxers off, letting the tentacles see his hardening cock, dripping with pre-cum. “N-no!” He managed to say. 

Even with his plea the tentacles went on and wrapped a thin, pencil thick tentacle tightly around the base of his cock, most likely to prevent him from cumming. He bit down at the tentacle in his mouth, making it leaving his abused mouth. Gilbert breathed in relief. But it only lasted for a moment, another larger tentacle aimed into his mouth. “HMPH!” He cried, tears streaming down his scarless cheek.

He struggled to keep sane. His head was slowly starting to be filled with pleasure and lust, multiple times he lost against his need for more. 

Another tentacle slowly made its way to the tip of his hard length and with a snail’s pace wrapped itself around his head, stroking it slowly. It’s slime quickly covered his member making it easier to quickly pump it. Gilbert moaned loudly, but the sound was stopped by the tentacle fucking his mouth. 

His nipples was red and hard, every time the tentacle slightly touched it Gilbert almost screamed in pleasure. He curled his toes, not wanting the tentacle know he was starting to love the pleasure it was giving him by his moans but was failing. 

A few minutes later, a tentacle started to slap his ass, left and right.. left and right while another groped the sensitive cheeks. Gilbert cried even harder everytime he felt a slap on his cherry red ass. Pre-cum drooled all over his cock, it twitched, wanting to cum but the pencil thick tentacle stopped him multiple times.

Gilbert felt a hot, sticky substance getting released from the tentacle in his mouth. It slowly retreated out of his mouth, still connected to it with the thin web of saliva and tentacle semen. He licked the remains from his lips, tasting it. It didn’t taste that bad, it was sweet like maple syrup and sticky like it. 

It was as if the tentacle could smirk, the one from his mouth, went closer to his nipples helping the smaller tentacles flick his red nubs and suck on it even more. “No! Stop!” He begged. As an answer the tentacles slapped his ass harder, making it turn a darker shade of red. “A-ahn!” He quickly bit his lower lip to stop the moans. 

The tentacle thought Gilbert learned his lesson and the same tentacle went back into his mouth and explored it even more. The tentacle creature wanted to hear more of the sweet sound of his moans. “Fppck!” He cursed. 

Another weird dose of that sweet watery like substance was released from the tentacle. It made Gilbert feel even hotter. His body twitched a few times, begging the tentacle creature to let him cum. The grip on his cock loosened slightly. He took advantage to that and came like a geyser. Gilbert panted, finally.. but this wasn’t enough… he wanted more.. more… more…

more…..  
more….  
I need more… fuck me.. fuck me! I want something fucking my ass right now! Gilbert thought, eyes widened in realization of what he really wanted.

He whimpered when the slapping of his abused ass stopped but in replacement was two slender tentacles placed itself between his asscheeks and moved around, one after another it slowly entered his begging hole. “Ahnn~!” He moaned, eyes now hazed in pleasure. Gilbert forgot about how he didn't want it anymore. All that was in his mind was that he wanted to be fucked painfully with a huge tentacle.. or multiple tentacles, nipples and mouth abused even more. 

It caressed his cheeks, wiping of his endless stream of tears. “M-more…” He begged, hips moving close to the tentacles. The two slender tentacles was parallel to each other, it stretched his tight hole, open close… open… close… Gilbert gasped, feeling another one entering in him. 

Strangely, Gilbert had the odd urge wanting to taste the sweet semen and weird liquid the tentacle gave him. He looked at one of the spare tentacles. It answered his plea and stopped right in front of him. Gilbert licked the tip of the cock like tentacle. He tasted the pre-cum. Mein Gott.. It was heavenly. He licked it even fasted, wanting it shot down his throat. 

He mewled, feeling another thinner tentacle enter his hole, fucking him with a fast pace. Gilbert rubbed his cheek against the tentacle then resumed back to licking it. “I want it! I want the hot liquid in my mouth again!” He begged, soon deep throat it, wanting his prize. 

It purred and came in his mouth, he licked it once more to wipe the cum of. “Ah~” He swallowed it all. It was only moments ago that Gilbert would be screaming out of anger. He blinked, feeling another tentacle enter his still not fully stretched hole and started to hum. “N-nnah!” He moaned. The vibrations turned up, it shook his whole body. “W-what is this?” gilbert gasped, never knowing the tentacle could vibrate. 

Gilbert moved his hips closer to the vibrating tentacle. He still wanting to be fucked…

fucked…  
fucked to the point he is only moaning..  
fucked to the point he can only see pleasure and think about wanting more friction..  
fucked that his ass is bleeding, making its own lube. 

Gilbert mewled. “Bitte! Fuck me!” He screamed, the tentacle painfully pinched his nipples and pulled it out. “Fuck me! Fuck me still i can’t say anything! Fuck me hard and fast! Make me bleed! I want it! I want it!” 

The tentacle stopped all actions, wanting to tease the Prussian even more. Gilbert cried loudly, begging it to go on. “Enter me! I don’t want one! I need more!” 

It mercilessly entered his begging hole with one smooth motion. “AAHHHHH!” He screamed, back arching almost painfully. It didn’t start slow but painfully fucked him faster and hard, perpousfully aiming anywhere but his prostate. The other tentacles inside remained, moving in different speeds and angles. It only heightened his wanting. 

As the multiple tentacles fucked him, the tentacles at his nipples pinched and licked it. “Ahhn~ Mein gott!” He gasped. 

It finally slammed into his prostate, Gilbert screamed in ecstasy. He had cum all over his body and the tentacles below him. But he was still rock hard. “More…” He pleaded, not wanting the tentacles to stop giving him pleasure.

It lightly stroked his cock and squeezed his sensitive balls, encouraging more semen to release. Gilbert panted, feeling the tentacles resuming back to fucking him -even harder and faster. This time aiming only at his prostate. 

“Haannagh!!” His eyes teared up, salty tears rolled down his tear streaked face, when another large tentacle forced its way into his already tight entrance. “N-no!” He cried. “You’re only rip me apart! Not another!”

It disagreed with him when the whole cock like tentacle entered fully into him. Another slapped his ass, wanting Gilbert to tighten up even more. “So… f-full..” He moaned. “No… mo-moORE!” Gilbert gasped for air as they all, at the same time, started to thrust, fucking him mercilessly. 

The tentacle stroked Gilbert’s cheeks and cock once more, calming the Prussian down just a bit. “H-harder~” he begged, knowing this wasn’t the best the tentacle could give him. A large tentacle entered his mouth, fucking him with a fast pace. Gilbert moaned, vibrating the tentacle. It made a shiver like action, thrusting deep into his mouth.

Two more slid into his empty hands. He squeezed it tightly, feeling the slime go all over his hand before pumping it dry. Gilbert was pushed forward, making him in like a doggystyle position in the air with tentacles supporting him all over his body. “Nhaah…” He was full all over his body. A few of the tentacles came on his body, making him covered with creamy white semen. He licked some of if off his arm, wanting to taste more of it. “Aim it in my mouth~” He purred, sticking his tongue out to catch the loose cum. 

A few tentacles that was near cumming moved in front of his face and came over his face. He moaned in delight, licking it. He loved the taste of the sweet semen, the feeling when it goes down his throat, and how it made him harder even after cumming. “Ah~” He licked a few tentacles as a thanks. 

The tentacles in his tight hole brought back his attention when they slammed, in order, his prostate. He screamed in delight, wanting to be fucked so painfully. “HNAAAH~” His blush on his face widen and darken a shape or two.Gilbert wondered if anyone was watching or hearing his loud moans. But it was dark, most likely past midnight, and no one goes to this park at midnight because of the ominous rumours. 

He panted softly, eyes hazed with lust. The tentacles fucked him painfully and fast. His cock twitched in the air, threatening to cum once more. Gilbert moans got louder and louder as the now vibrating tentacles moved deeper into him. “N-nnn~” 

Gilbert blinked a few times, he felt something stretching him wider. All at the same time, all the tentacles came all over his already sticky body. “So..full.. Nn..ah…” He moaned loudly, soon cumming with it. He couldn't do anymore; Gilbert wanted to stop. It exited his red ass, letting the cum drip from the entrance. It seemed it was done...

But the cycle went on, another shoved into his mouth and released the sweet watery liquid…. making his limp cock become hard once more...

When will it stop? His head was filled with lust once more and begged to be filled again. If only he kept fully conscious for another moment to hear a familiar German voice.


	2. Prussia finally gets re-claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When will it stop? His head was filled with lust once more and begged to be filled again. If only he kept fully conscious for another moment to hear a familiar German voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o u o;;.. damn this was hard to type without needing to stop and calm my blush down... Only one more chapter to go! You can skip that one if Mpreg is not your cup of tea, it's just a random added chapter about what.. could happen after wards.

Ludwig looked at the clock, he let out a loud sigh realizing its been over 6 hours since Gilbert went outside to walk Fritz. He got up, reaching over the coat rack for a jacket and walked outside. 

When he arrived at the park Ludwig started to yell Gilbert’s name loudly. He waited to see if anyone answered, he heard barking and ran to the sound. “Fritz?” Ludwig kneeled down. “Why are you alone?” He looked at the dog. He -the dog, was covering in dirt and leaves. “Where’s Gilbert?” Fritz barked, and darted deep into the wood. Ludwig ran after it. 

“Ahh~! N-no m- mmftp?” Ludwig heard a familiar voice. He turned his head, looking around to find the direction of the moaning. “GILBERT?” He screamed. Ludwig swatted the low branches out of his view to see Gilbert naked in the air covered in a sweet smelling semen like substances, arms, torso, legs wrapped in slimy vines, and being brutally fucked at both ends. His hands was occupied by the cock like vines which Ludwig soon realized it was tentacles, pumping it. Gilbert’s nipples was being pulled and pinched painfully away from his body. 

Ludwig slowly walked to him. “G-gilbert? Bruder?” He whispered, eyes widened. “What is this?” He stared at Gilbert, seeing the lust and pleasure filled face. 

“A-ahhh!” Gilbert moaned when the tentacles started to fuck his abused hole for the who knows timeth. Slowly, another thin tentacle wrapped itself around his balls and gave it a strong squeeze. He twitched, arching his back. Gilbert heard a voice again, it wasn’t a figment of his imagination? He managed to look up, eyes widened. “L-luDDY!?” His voice raised up an octave when the tentacles slammed into his tender bunch of nerves making him cum over Ludwig’s shocked face. “N-nah! Nein!” 

He panted, eyes half lidded. Gilbert’s mouth was finally free. “L-luddy.. he-help..” He spoke quietly, not wanting another load of the tentacle’s semen released all over him. Ludwig nodded, determined to find a way for Gilbert to be free. 

Ludwig grabbed a branch and smacked the tentacles that was approaching him. He didn’t notice a few was coming him the behind and grabbed him. It took a longer time for the tentacles to get a firm grip on the stronger German. He looked at Gilbert, wanting to see if anything happened as he fought against it. 

Gilbert’s mouth was filled the the sweet liquid once more, making his clear ruby red eyes covered in a layer of lust. “Anha… nei-nein… i can’t..” He tried to stop his voice from sounding like he was begging for another fuck. A thick tentacle moved up from Gilbert’s leg, stroking his twitching cock’s tip down to the base of his length. Ludwig’s mouth was dry, he often ‘accidently’, may have walked into Gilbert masturbating in the bathroom, moaning his name. He never saw Gilbert moan so loudly, he could almost hear his name escaping the former’s lips everytime he moaned. 

The first time he walked in (accidently // excuses excuses) was 2 years ago. Ludwig heard a sound from the upstairs bathroom and wanted to know what was making it. He slightly didn’t regret actually walking in, the sight was pretty hot in his opinion. Gilbert’s face was redder than his ruby red eyes, a few fingers were exploring his hot entrance while the other hand pinched his red nipple. Ever since then Ludwig had the odd tradition of walking in Gilbert masturbating every few months. He had to mentally slap himself from reaching out to Gilbert, hands just ready to grab the older man, throw him into his bed and fuck him senseless like the tentacles. 

After the umpth time walking in Ludwig’s senses died seeing Gilbert shoving a large purple dildo up his tight… hot.. begging… hole. He quickly threw him onto his bed and did, just like in his imaginations fuck him for hours on. 

Ludwig snapped from his train of thoughts seeing the tentacles fuck his brother senseless, that was his job, not the slimy and ugly tentacle’s!. He growled loudly, pulling the tentacles off of his arms and legs and ran to Gilbert. Grabbing Gilbert out of the tentacles grip, he kissed him, forcing Gilbert to open his mouth to shove his tongue into his warm mouth. Ludwig growled again, tasting something sweet that wasn’t Gilbert. “You are mine.” 

“A-ahn..” Gilbert nodded, tentacles aiming at his red hard nipples not his hole. Ludwig cupped his hand on Gilbert’s ass and gave it a light squeeze. “Only I can give you such pleasures..” He said in his husky voice. Ludwig squeezed it harder. “And you smell too much like the tentacles.. I need to mark you as mine once more… You need to be punished for enjoying this” 

“P-punished?” He managed to say, mind still full of lust. Gilbert’s eyes flickered opened, staring at Ludwig. “Ahn!” He tilted his head back, the tentacles around his cock slapped his ass. 

“See, you are enjoying seeing slapped red,” Ludwig leaned closer to Gilbert’s shoulder and painfully bit on it, drawing out blood. He softly licked the two red dots. Gilbert moaned once more, pre cum dripping down his cock. “You dirty little slut…My Prussian...” 

“M-more.. Y-your slutty Prussian wants your big cock slammed into him. ” Gilbert purred, saying his favourite word to Ludwig. His fingers clawed into Ludwig’s back. He leaned closer to Ludwigs lip, kissing him. Ludwig responded with a harsh bite on his lower lip, making the Prussian gasp. Ludwig dove for a kiss. “A-ahh~” He ran his tongue around Gilbert’s twisting around it, savoring Gilbert’s taste. Saliva drooled down their chins, making the heated kiss messy.

As the two brother’s kissed, the tentacles wrapped around his still extremely sensitive nipples and give it a test lick. Feeling cocky, the tentacles pinched the nipples and twisted it. Gilbert was the first to part from the kiss, he tried to pull away from the tentacles but it wrapped around his wrist, stopping him from moving anymore. Ludwig glared at it, pulling it off. “Bruder just wants more,” He whispered into his ear, twisting the other nipple along with the tentacles. “Just can’t get enough? Such a whore for anything?” 

“N-nein! I want only you!” He argued. Gilbert nuzzled Ludwig. “Bitte… I want you deep inside me…” 

Ludwig sucked on his opposite shoulder, making a hickey. He wrapped the Prussian in his jacket and lifted him up. He kicked the tentacles away from him and ran out of the forest, he was to fast for the tentacles to reach him. A few times it almost succeeded and grabbed Gilbert’s bruised ankles and wrists. Gilbert got to kick one away. The dog, Fritz followed them obediently. 

Gilbert held onto the jacket around him tightly, shivering. His still hard length brushed against the jacket, smearing pre-cum on it. Ludwig ignored the fact his favourite jacket was getting stains but was only focused on getting him and marking Gilbert as his and only his. 

He looked in his jacket pocket for the keys and quickly unlocked the door, he kicked it open and kicked it shut. Ludwig ran up to their room and threw Gilbert onto the bed who was moaned loudly, body still sensitive to any touch. “Luddy..” He purred, crawling towards him. “Bitte.. i need you..” 

Ludwig cupped Gilbert’s cheeks and kissed his lips for only a second, not deepening it. “Beg for it..” He smirked, rubbing his thumb on his cheeks. “I want you to beg for my wurst…” 

Gilbert blushed a dark rose red. He nuzzled close to the warm and strong hands. Gilbert licked the fingers and sucked on it. Ludwig pulled his fingers away from Gilbert. The Prussian whined, wanting his finger’s. 

“Beg if you want me you little whore!” He bit Gilbert’s ear, making him tear up. Ludwig slapped Gilbert’s ass, making him yelp in surprise, jumping slightly. “beg” 

Whimpering, Gilbert looked at Ludwig, face dark red from blushing. “I.. I want.. you..” He started softly. Ludwig didn’t hear begging and slapped his ass again. “I want your cock deep inside me! Fucking me until i can’t speak! Make me moan loudly!” Ludwig twisted his nipples, signalling he wanted to hear more. “Han~” Gilbert moaned. 

Ludwig rubbed circles on Gilbert’s ass. “Your slut wants to be fucked hard!” He clung onto Ludwig’s arm, eyes begging. Gilbert wanted to be filled with Ludwig, to be covered in his cum instead of the tentacle.

The younger brother smirked, with his husky voice he replied. “Seeing you begged so nicely…” Ludwig flipped him over onto his stomach and shoved his cock deep into him without warning. “So.. fucking tight..” 

“L-luddy!” He cried, not expecting Ludwig to thrust his length so fast into him when he was still raw from the tentacles. Gilbert grabbed onto the bedsheets tightly, his entrance tighten around the base of Ludwig’s cock. 

“Do you want me to move?” Ludwig brushed a few strands of hair to the side of Gilbert’s head. 

“B-bitte!” 

“You know what to do then… beg” He stroked Gilbert’s erect length slowly, teasing him by not moving any deeper nor out.

Gilbert whimpered, another round of begging? He thought to himself. The Prussian slowly turned around, back onto the bed now and arms wide open, gesturing for a hug. “Bitte.. Luddy you know i can’t wait another moment of you not moving deep inside me!” He teared up, not wanting to be teased anymore.

Ludwig looked at Gilbert and leaned towards his lips whilst his hands still roamed around the body. Gilbert wondered if he did well enough, it was hard enough to speak a few words with the big dick inside him. Suddenly, Gilbert gasped, forgetting to breath. “AH-ahh!” He cried. Ludwig starting to thrust deeper in and out of him, once again, without warning. 

The bed starting to creak softly as the two bodies moved perfectly in motion. Gilbird, who was sadly in the room, peep’ed away to give the two lovers some more privacy. Gilbert’s mind was full of lust, his fingers dug at Ludwig’s back, almost trying to latch on as if he was going to fall of down a cliff. 

“Luddy~” He cried loudly; his walls tightened up, making for friction which meant more pleasure. Already he felt like coming even though it hasn’t been long and Ludwig to was feeling the same. The tentacles just didn’t have the same warm and feeling like Ludwig’s cock. “I-I’m going to cum!” 

“Then cum..” He licked the tears from Gilbert’s face. 

Just within seconds of hearing the sexy voice of Ludwig, Gilbert came, ribbons of white flew all over onto his chest. He screamed Ludwig’s name once more before relaxing. Ludwig soon came after Gilbert filling him up, replacing the tentacles cum with his own. “Gilbert~” He moaned into his ear. 

Gilbert panted, regaining his breath. “That.. was awesome..” He blushed, cuddling close to Ludwig who’s length was still inside him. 

“Ja it was.” He brushed Gilbert’s bangs, letting him see the beautiful red eyes that only Gilbert owned. It was the perfect shade of a ruby and roses. “Ich liebe dich..” He softly kissed Gilbert in the lips. 

Gilbert smiled, kissing back. 

“Ich liebe dich auch..”


	3. Let's Add One to Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been weeks since the infamous event that had happen to Prussia, an event he could never forgot that always replayed in his mind a few times a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one won’t have as much smut.. like the last two.. chapters? It’ll be focused more on Prussia’s time pregnant, maybe a bit of smut you know.. smut doesn't hurt.. - 3 - ~

It has been weeks since the infamous event that had happen to Prussia, an event he could never forgot that always replayed in his mind a few times a week. Attempts of forgetting it with beer, sex (with Ludwig), or gaming never fully let Gilbert’s mind stay at rest. His body itched for pleasure, unwilling moans would come out at random points of the day.

Currently Gilbert was laying on the king size bed alone, Ludwig was next to him moments ago before he got up to make breakfast. Usually the Prussian would jump out of bed smelling the eggs and bacon; but strangely, the once very loved smell was something Gilbert wished it wasn’t there. He groaned, turning around on the bed with a pillow covering his face, wanting to get rid of the food smell.

He closed his eyes tightly, curling up on the bed and blankets getting wrinkled by his actions. The Prussian squeezed tightly onto the pillow as if he was dreaming a nightmare, but it was not even close to it.

He jumped up, not for wanting to run downstairs and eat but to greet the toilet -again for the past few days. Gilbert clinged onto the edges of the black coloured toilet seat, gasping for air after he had threw up last nights dinner. “Gott…” He mumbled, unsure of what was happening. Maybe it was the stomach virus? Or he had been eating something bad for the past few days. Gilbert didn’t care what it was, but just wanted to know, to fix it up and finally enjoy mornings. But knowing his luck it wouldn’t be something so simple as a sickness.  

“Bruder? Breakfast is ready!” Ludwig called out, taking of his (frilly) pink apron and left it on a vacant chair. He placed the dishes onto the table, placing the utensils neatly on the sides. “.. Bruder?” He said once more, forehead wrinkling from trying to think why Gilbert wasn’t running down the stairs as he usually did for days. Getting up from his seat, the German walked to the shared room -actually Ludwig’s but he didn’t really mind that Gilbert often used his room as if it was his own. He open the door, not caring much to knock. “...Gilbert?”

Ludwig heard small sounds of sobbing; he walked to the source of the sound. “..Gilbert is that you? What’s wrong?” He asked, hand curled on the door knob and pushed the door open. The first thing he saw was Gilbert on the tiled floor, clinging onto the toilet like a child would hug a teddy bear after a loud thunderstorm.

“N-nothing.. just.. maybe? a simple stomach flu… i think.. yeah should be.. or maybe it was that sandwich I had last night? Again?” Gilbert mumbled random excuses, flushing the toilet for the 3rd time today. He stood up slowly, using the walls as support then soon Ludwig join in to help Gilbert up to the sink. The Prussian filled up a plastic cup with water, gargled with said water, trying to erase the acid taste in his mouth.

**\--- Just a preview! :D The full chapter shall be done later on~ *hums* hope.. it's decent!**

**Author's Note:**

> THE INSPIRATION THAT STARTED IT ALL... Thanks to Wurst (Mein liebe) and help from two not really maybe? willing friends? XD
> 
> Gods.. I'm red from even re-reading this now.. Things I manage to type as 3 am... 
> 
> Tentacles~ another tentacle bends Gil over and enters him without warning 3:33  
> Bunny!Gilbert❤Beilschmidt "AH!" He blinked, not expecting it to go to him now seeing it was giving all the attention to the demon.  
> Tentacles~ another tentacle rubs against feli's ass , the other tentacles thrusting into the bunny and the demon 3:35  
> Bunny!Gilbert❤Beilschmidt face screams pleasure. He moaned loudly, "ahn~" 3:36  
> Tentacles~ bends star over and resumes fucking her with tentacles, going faster and pounding into Gil  
> Bunny!Gilbert❤Beilschmidt cums quickly, but doesn't want the tentacle to stop. "mo-more...." 3:39  
> Tentacles~ two more tentacles go towards Gil, one in his mouth and the other wrapping around his dick pumping him 3:41  
> Bunny!Gilbert❤Beilschmidt "mmp??" His ruby red eyes widen and teared up as the tentacle fucked his mouth. 3:42  
> Tentacles~ pounds into gil's ass and pumps him in time with the thrusts  
> Bunny!Gilbert❤Beilschmidt starts to cry slightly and moaned loudly, he didn't expect this much pleasure all over his body. The tentacle in his ass as so big... he never felt anything like it.  
> Tentacles~ removes the tentacle from Gil's mouth and rubs his nipples  
> Bunny!Gilbert❤Beilschmidt feels the wet slime from the tentacles rub all over his hard nipples.  
> Tentacles~ pumps feli faster, the other tentacles pleasing and rubbing against Gil  
> Bunny!Gilbert❤Beilschmidt "Aha~" He moaned softly, feeling all his sensitives spots was being groped.  
> Tentacles~ the tentacles continues playing with Feli's tail and pumping him, Gil kept getting pounded into by two tentacles and pumped just as fast  
> Bunny!Gilbert❤Beilschmidt "Naah~ I can't hold it in anymore!" He arched his back as he came.  
> Tentacles~ pets Gil and rubs his back, the other tentacles only wanting to please feli


End file.
